Blastoise (PokEWorld)
"Today, we are going to learn about forgiveness" Summary Once there existed three, Arceus, Mew, and Blastoise. Blastoise knew about the sins of the Pokeworld, so he sacrificed his life to save it. Then he came back... He now holds full authority over everyone and everything. He believes he is all-powerful, so he has the right to do whatever he wants. He also believes everyone is dumb. So everyone should only worship him because blastoise is the only one who can guide them, and everyone else is too stupid to govern themselves. He believes that you have to forgive everyone no matter what (even if they commit total genocide,) and that the only sin that cannot be forgiven is pride. You just let people do whatever they want because you are a sinner too, and therefore you are just as bad as a total genocider. He believes everyone is a bad person except himself.He also demands that there be no punishments for any bad people. He will only send you to hell if you do not forgive... well you'd know. His hobbies include teaching people about forgiveness, humility, turning the other cheek, let the first be last and let the last be first, and giving little kids school tests on a daily basis. He enjoys seeing bad people sin, and getting away with it. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: '''Blastoise '''Origin: PokEWorld series Gender: '''Male | Beyond the Concept of genders '''Age: unknown | As old as the Origin of PokEWorld | Probably 10,000 Classification: '''God, Demi- God, Pokemon, Turtle '''Powers and Abilities: immortality type 3, 4, and 8, High-Mid Regeneration, Toon Force, Alter Time, All types of Reality Warping, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Matter Manipulation, One Hit Kill (Through Forgiveness), Conceptual manipulation (Not able to create dimensions), Flight, Complete Arsenal (Through Forgiveness), Nigh-Omniscience, Summoning Everything, Time Stop, Plot Manipulation (He always controls the entire Plot), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Temporary invulnerability, Nigh-Omnipresence, Creation, Healing (up to Resurrecting), Double Personality, Distruction (With permission from Arceus), Super Speed, Alternate Future Display, Gravity Manipulation, Rage Power (Extremely Rare,) Hacking, Invisibility, Text Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Invisibility, Awakened Power, Preparation, Mathematics Manipulation, Freezing, Physics Manipulation, Blessing Provision, Blessing Receiving, too much HAX. Boy that's a lot. Attack Potency: Planet Level (Was able to One Shot everyone in the PokEWorld verse excluding Arceus and Girl Pikachu,) | Multi-Universal Level (Has control over the entire PokEWorld verse and neighboring universes) | (Used Forgiveness to hold back Girl Pikachu) Speed: MFTL+ | Nigh-Omnipresence | unknown Lifting Strength: Universal to Immeasurable | unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal to Multiversal | ' 'Durability: Continent level (Oddly enough due to some paradox, weaker Pokemon can still hurt him) | Multiverse level | unknown Stamina: '''Probably Nigh-Limitless to Limitless | Limitless VIA Forgiveness | unknown '''Range: '''Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment: Arm Cannons, The Prophecy, Pair of Dice (Who said God does not Play dice,) Lots of candy, cookies, and cake, Anything he wants (Due to being a God) Intelligence: '''Extremely Dumb (Due to letting the enemy always win,) Hated (An intelligence variant being although smart, he is highly hated in the PokEWorld verse due to his ideals) Very High Moral Standards (Still lets the good guys, as well as his moral values, always win in the end) | Nigh- Omniscience (due to being a God) '''Weaknesses: '''WAY TOO EMOTIONAL, Lets the opponent win many times, Has trouble dealing with hatred, limited to righteousness (except the one time he was only out to steal money,) Also Huge Monsters have a high chance of killing him at times of extreme hatred when Blastoise holds back his true power. People hate him WAY TOO MUCH. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anything he wants, these are just more common Rapid Spin (Tier 4-A) exactly as Pokemon description Ice Beam (Tier 4-A) exactly as Pokemon description Blizzard (Tier 3-B) exactly as Pokemon description Sheer Cold (OHKO) exactly as Pokemon description Bubble (tier 6-C) exactly as Pokemon description Water Gun (Tier 6-A) exactly as Pokemon description Surf (Tier 3-C) exactly as Pokemon description Water Pulse (Tier 4-C) exactly as Pokemon description Hydro Pump (Tier 2-C to 2-B) This is Where things start to get BIG, as this is where Blastoise's maximum Attack Potency is Set out to be. Hydro Cannon (Tier 2-B) This is where Blastoise begins to discover attacks beyond his maximum attack Potency, ''' Hydro Vortex (2-B) FORGIVENESS (Unknown) Others '''Notable Victories: '''Entire PokEWorld verse Girl Pikachu (Only Through Forgiveness) '''Notable Losses: '''Girl Pikachu (VIA all other means) Arceus '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Megaverse Category:Pokémon Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Turtles Category:Pokeworld Category:Forgiveness Users Category:Sadists